


Study night

by Bunnybunkins



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Justt cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybunkins/pseuds/Bunnybunkins
Summary: Bernie needs to write her review but Serena wants to do other things..





	Study night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not find writing this paring as easy as some so give a girl a break. It is just a cute short fanfic

Bernie had no idea what she had been thinking when she agreed to do this course with her friend Claire, “It will be good for you to have an interest outside of work Bern, and Serena, I know how much Serena is you’re interest” she grinned rolling her eyes as she recalled the number of times her best friend had talked about the great Ms. Campbell, how much she loved her, how great she was. “You have always liked learning” her friend best said raising her eyebrow. This was meant to be just a simple reading course, it had been a while since she really invested and lost herself in something, well something other than her lover’s kisses. 

She felt warm and comfortable; Serena curled beside her watching some old movie she had no idea the name of, happiness that is what she felt and this book was actually rather good opening her laptop she began to write her review of it.   
Lost in thought she didn’t notice Serena move at first nor her hand on her thigh, smiling as she felt her place a soft kiss on her neck “Mmm” she signed “That’s nice” yet her mind become confused as Serena’s kisses moved down her collarbone “Serena please baby I need to do this the class is tomorrow” she felt a naughty smile against her skin “tomorrow is an awfully long way away though” she mumbled against Bernie suddenly goose bumped skin” it took all Bernie had not to throw the laptop on the floor and take Serena, instead she tried a different tactic “How about you help me?” she smiled at the small huff Serena exclaimed “Okay fine” she pouted.

Bernie explained what she knew and didn't know what she wanted to write but couldn’t find the words. Serena reminded silent beside her until Bernie nudged her. 

"Oh! Sorry!" Serena smiled awkwardly, "I'm already zoning out. You're so smart!, you don’t need my help you can do this later?” she teased again hope in her voice and then grinned at the yelp Bernie let out as she tickled her side "You're more ticklish than I remember." She chuckled. "And pretty." Bernie felt her eyes rolled this time “Come on Serena, you tickled me, what five seconds ago I think you know how my body works” as soon as she said it she wished she hadn’t.   
“Oh I Know how your body works Ms. Wolfe” Bernie felt her grinning once again as she placed kisses down her neck. Bernie sighed both in pleasure and annoyance she really needed to do this yet when Serena looked at her as she was now, lifting her gaze to meet her own, those puppy dog eyes how could she possibly resist.   
Shaking her head and forcing control “No Serena I need to do this” she could barely contain her amusement as her lover stood up hands crossed over her chest, the thin nightshirt not doing much to conceal her hardened nipples “Fine I will go and amusement myself then shall I” and then stormed out the room like her five year old daughter had. 

Bernie tried for the next twenty minutes to focus, she really did but her mind could not rid itself of images of kissing her lover, shaking her head “When did I become a horny teenager” she uttered to herself, well she thought herself until the bedroom sprung open and Serena stood there with her hands on her hips a devious smile on her face and any idea of studying right now throw from her mind.  
“Ah so you admit you are horny then?” Serena grinned at her, seemingly pleased with herself. Bernie felt pinned by the desire and need in her lovers eyes and she crept up the bed pressing herself against Bernie’s body as she reached to place the laptop on the floor. Bernie sighed with happiness and need as Serena took her face in her hands “Now Ms. Wolfe how about we do some studying of our own” Bernie shivered at the strict voice Serena used, she did love it so when her lover was bossy and then their mouths found each other and Serena taught her all she knew.


End file.
